Perpetual Darkness
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part nine of the Robyn series. Robyn has to face the consequences of what happened to her and must deal with a new frightening aspect of her life. Can she combat her demons even with the help of her friends? Rated T for safety
1. Emergency

Perpetual Darkness

Disclaimer: All usual disclaimers apply. Ché, Robyn, Kit and Doctors Trent and Cole are my own characters.

Part nine of the Robyn series.

"Get me three units of blood stat! I need a crash trolley and forty milligrams of adrenaline! Move, move, move!" Doctor Trent yelled running into the emergency department followed by paramedics pulling in a trolley with a seriously injured patient on it.

The nurses sprung into action and prepared everything they'd need. The whole emergency department was a hive of hustle and bustle with nurses running everywhere. Doctor Trent led the paramedics quickly into an empty cubicle and instantly went to work with his patient.

"Hold her down while I get this blood in. We have to stop these seizures, get me some Diazepam!" Doctor Trent ordered trying to get a line in so he could give his patient the blood she needed.

With the line in he pushed through the bloods and injected the Diazepam and immediately saw the seizures calm. His patient had fallen from a great height and suffered a head injury. The fall should have killed her but by the looks of her companions he could tell why it hadn't.

Thinking on her companions and satisfied that his patient was as stable as she could be he went in search of them to tell them what had happened so far. Before leaving his patient he told the nurses to make sure a brain scan was done as soon as possible to see the extent of the damage.

Sportacus, Ché and Kit sat despondently in the relative's room waiting for news of Robyn. She'd been pulled in so fast they hadn't had time to take in what was going on. They'd heard a Doctor shouting for a crash trolley and blood but couldn't be sure what was wrong with Robyn.

A knock was heard at the door and all three men looked up and watched a Doctor come into the room and close the door behind him. None of them spoke, none of them could.

"You're Robyn's uncle aren't you?" Doctor Trent asked addressing Sportacus.

Sportacus nodded.

"Good. I'm Doctor Trent and I've been treating Robyn. Her condition is serious but as stable as it can be at this time. She's being monitored and I've asked for a brain scan to be done as soon as possible so we know what we're dealing with. Until the brain scan is done I can't be sure of the extent of the damage she suffered."

"Damage?" Kit asked standing up.

Doctor Trent nodded, "I can't be sure of the extent of it but there must be some there the main indicator of it being the seizures. As she didn't fall directly on her head we could be looking at secondary damage which could involve anything from sensory loss to mobility problems. There may also be a high chance of epilepsy."

Kit sat back down taking in the news. Out of everything that could be wrong with Robyn possible brain damage was what he most feared. He wished fervently that if there was damage there wouldn't be anything too bad and that she'd be ok.

Doctor Trent was about to say something else but a knock was heard at the door and he opened it to see a nurse standing outside the room.

"Yes?" Doctor Trent spoke with both eyebrows raised.

The nurse looked down bashfully and then replied, "We're about to go and do the brain scan on your patient Doctor. I was also asked to tell you that Doctor Cole is waiting for you in your office."

"The neurosurgery Doctor? What does he want?"

"Yes Doctor. He wants you to refer Robyn to him as it's his field, I advised him to speak with you first."

"Thank you, nurse. Go and tell Doctor Cole that I will be with him shortly and then help with the brain scan. Push for the results and don't take no for an answer."

The nurse nodded and left to obey her orders. Doctor Trent turned when he heard a slight chuckle.

"You don't mess around do you?" Kit chuckled again.

Doctor Trent shook his head and then noticed that Sportacus' wrist was injured and that Ché's shoulder was bleeding from behind.

"I don't mess about but you do. Why didn't you get treated for your injuries? I want all of you out of here and in cubicles to be assessed right now. Go!" Doctor Trent ordered.

All three men filed out of the room like scolded children and were closely followed by Doctor Trent who herded them into the cubicles like a Shepard does sheep. Doctor Trent scolded the nurses in the emergency room for missing the obvious injuries two of the men had suffered and ordered them to deal with them. The nurses obeyed Doctor Trent just as the men had done, like scolded children.

Sportacus was treated first and the nurse was surprised to find a shallow cut on his wrist. Sportacus wasn't aware of how it had happened but explained that he'd drifted in and out of consciousness while he'd been held captive. The nurse did some tests on Sportacus after this and arranged for a brain scan to be done just in case.

Ché was treated next and after the wound was inspected it was cleaned and stitched up. No major damage had been to Ché's shoulder and he was told to come back in a week to have his stitches removed. A cursory examination of the rest of Ché was done before he was sent back to sit in the relative's room.

When Ché entered the relative's room he saw Kit sitting in the same place he'd been sitting in before. He noticed bandages around both of Kit's hands.

"Do they hurt?" Ché asked sitting down. Kit's hands had been badly cut during a fight with Aurora.

Kit looked down at his hands, "they didn't until I noticed they were hurt. Guess I've been too busy worrying about Robyn to worry about myself."

"She means a lot to you doesn't she? You would have killed Aurora for what she did if she hadn't fallen off the roof herself."

"Yeah I would have. I tried to rescue her instead but she wouldn't grab my hands. Perhaps she could traumatise me the same way I got traumatised about not being able to save her brother."

"Did it work?"

Kit chuckled slightly, "Not in the least. As I see it, it was her choice to die. I offered to help her but she refused and let go. I doubt I would have been much use since she sliced my hands up but I did offer."

Ché chuckled this time, "you should know better than to fight hand to hand with a woman with knives, you came off lightly."

"I'm like a cat. I have nine lives, seven of which I've probably used up already." Kit stated light heartedly and then looked at Ché, "How's your shoulder?"

"No major damage if any, too much muscle for that. I've been given stitches and have to go back in a week to get them taken out. What did they do for you?"

"Stitched where they could with whatever flesh was left. On the other bits they used spray on skin to protect the gashes until they heal up. I still have all my fingers there and in one piece so that's good news. They've numbed my hands completely so I can't feel anything and I have to see the outreach Doctor about getting the dressings changed every now and then."

Ché winced a little while Kit was explaining what had been done to his hands. There'd been too much blood to see what injuries there were and he had no idea that they were that serious.

Sportacus entered the room and was followed by the ever enthusiastic Doctor Trent. Sportacus sat down next to his friends and Doctor Trent spoke to each of them, "I have the results of Robyn's brain scan. I have to say they're very promising and not as bad as I expected. However, we have to perform surgery to remove a blood clot from her brain. She's being prepared for that now. Unfortunately I can't say for certain if there is still a chance or not of epilepsy until we've run further tests. Once the operation is done and Robyn's been brought out of theatre Doctor Cole, the neurosurgeon, will come to speak to you. Before I go, the results of your brain scan were clear, Sportacus, no need to worry."

Doctor Trent departed leaving the three men to contemplate Robyn's condition and how they would cope if the worst case scenario occurred.


	2. Doctor Cole

A quiet knock was heard at the door. It seemed much less confident than Doctor Trent's and even though it was totally unexpected it didn't startle any of the three men. Shortly after knocking the door opened to reveal a small, weedy looking man who looked very out of place and very timid. Taking a few steps into the room the Doctor shut the door behind him and looked at all three men nervously. He seemed very taken aback by Ché's stature and eyed him more nervously than the rest.

Coughing slightly and wringing his hands subconsciously the man spoke, "I'm Doctor Cole, the neurosurgeon. I've finished the operation on your," Doctor Cole paused trying to find the right word, "friend, shall we say, Robyn. The blood clot was removed successfully and she is now in intensive care in a controlled coma. Over the next couple of days we will gradually bring her out of the coma and see how she does. Until she wakes up we won't be able to tell what damage there is. I'm sure Doctor Trent has been over this?"

At the other's nods he smiled. Turning awkwardly around Doctor Cole left the room without so much as another word.

Kit shook his head with a slight smile on his face, "what a strange little man. Completely the opposite of Doctor Trent, hard to believe he's a Doctor."

Ché and Sportacus nodded in agreement.

She stood in a brightly lit expanse. A place she'd been before but not quite the same sense as the last time. There was nothing around her except she was conscious of something else there. She walked in no particular direction for what seemed a long time. Coming to a stop after walking for what could have been an eternity she saw shadows walking along the walls, silhouettes of people who looked familiar. She walked towards them and was almost close enough to reach out and touch them when a voice halted her.

"I wouldn't go any further Robyn." The familiar voice drifted around her and echoed off the walls.

Robyn replied without turning around, she knew who was speaking. "Where am I? What are they and why must I not touch them?"

"You could call them guards if you will. They decide who stays and who goes. You are on a different plane of death from me, a place in between life and death. The Doctors have you in a controlled coma, you were hurt and they've been trying to save you." Robbie answered walking over to Robyn.

"From what?"

"Yourself. Only you can decide whether you wake from that coma or not. Only you could decide fourteen years ago whether you survived the mountains. The choices are the same, live or die."

"If I choose to die?"

Robbie was taken aback by this question; he hadn't expected it in the slightest. "You will be here for eternity."

Robyn turned to face her father, "what would you have me choose?"

"I can't choose for you. Only you can decide."

Robyn nodded, "If I choose to live?"

"You'll wake up when they bring you out of the coma. I know what you were thinking when you asked what would happen if you chose to die. I'll still be there when you wake up. You'll be able to see me still and speak to me, nothing will change."

Robyn nodded and digested this information. "How do I go back?"

Robbie simply pointed towards the 'guards'. "Tell them your decision and you will be released. Three days have passed already and they'll be waking you up soon," at Robyn's questioning look Robbie smiled and continued, "time moves fast here. Very fast. Eternity never ends it just gets longer."

Robyn nodded, understanding and turned to face the guards. Taking a deep breath she moved closer to them and turned back to look at her father one last time before going back. She was about to speak but seized upon an impulse and ran back to hug Robbie.

Tears filled Robbie's eyes. It had been so long since he'd held his daughter and he didn't want to let her go but he had to. Gently pulling back from the hug a little he kissed Robyn firmly on the forehead and looked into her eyes. He released her reluctantly from his arms and she did the same both wanting more time and to able to touch each other after Robyn returned to where she belonged.

Robyn turned back to look at the still drifting silhouettes of the guards lining the walls and then turned to Robbie. Smiling slightly with his eyes bright with encouragement Robbie gently pushed Robyn in the direction she had to go. Robyn smiled in response and kissed her father on the cheek before turning once more to walk towards the guards.

Taking another deep breath and not knowing what to expect approached the guards. Their silhouetted forms stopped when she moved towards them and obviously waited for her decision.

"I want to return." Robyn stated.

The guards nodded and moved aside for her. Robyn walked forwards and a light brighter than that in the space behind her pervaded her senses so powerfully she had to close her eyes against it.

Moving forwards through the blinding luminescence Robyn could here a myriad of sounds around her but they were unclear. Incoherent voices spoke and it sounded like they were underwater. Robyn pressed on ad could hear more sounds and more voices and they sounded clearer and clearer as she went on. She'd made this journey before; she knew she was near the end.

"Brain wave levels are picking up nicely. She's waking up." Doctor Cole enthused happy with his patient's progress.

Going over to the end of the bed Doctor Cole looked at Robyn's chart and noted down what was happening. A nurse was hovering in the background and with slight annoyance at her idleness Doctor Trent reproached her telling her to find something useful to do. The nurse quickly left the room flustered by Doctor Trent's tactlessness and cursed herself for her own stupidity.

Trying to distance himself from Doctor Trent's ever present moroseness Doctor Cole placed himself at the head of patient again and tried to look useful. Until Robyn fully woke up by herself there wasn't much he could do. He didn't care to entertain the notion of making conversation with Doctor Trent as he'd surely be reproached like the nurse.

Five minutes passed and finally Robyn began to stir. Her muscles ached and there was a distant drumming in her skull. She was aware of someone standing next to her and tried to open her eyes.

"Slowly now," Doctor Cole's soft voice cooed to Robyn's ears.

Robyn did as she was bid and after slowly opening her eyes was shocked to see darkness all around her. She opened and closed her eyes several times to find out if she was dreaming or not but everything was still dark.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Cole asked with obvious concern. He knew something wasn't right.

Robyn tried to calm herself but a slight tremor could still be heard in her voice, "I can't see a thing. Tell me the lights are off in here."

A tremor could be heard in Doctor Cole's voice as he replied, "The lights are on. I hate to say this but you're exhibiting the signs of blindness. The damage to your head must have been worse than we thought."

Doctor Cole's words hit Robyn like a train, she was blind.


	3. Trying to understand

Kit walked into the room slowly. He could see Robyn sitting uncomfortably on her bed. Silently he studied her and wondered what he could possibly say to make her feel better. Numerous tests had been done to try and find out why Robyn had lost her sight but none of them revealed anything. Both Doctor Cole and Doctor Trent had concluded sadly that Robyn's sight loss could be permanent and would not improve. Everyone had been extremely surprised when they'd heard the news and had sent their condolences. No one could imagine how Robyn felt and all wished they could do something to help.

"I might be blind but I'm not deaf. When are you planning to say hello?" Robyn spoke with a gentle hint of mocking in her voice.

Kit was surprised at the tone of Robyn's voice, he'd have expected it to be sad not mocking. "I was planning on saying it in ten more minutes but I guess now is ok. Hello Princess." Kit said with a slight hint of mischief.

Robyn chuckled slightly, "How did I know it was you?"

"Well you are psychic." Kit shrugged walking over to Robyn and planting a kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

It was Robyn's turn to shrug, "Much better now you're here. I feel scared sometimes. I hear strange noises and I can't see what makes them. Things make me jump and I feel trapped. I'm scared to move for fear of tripping on something or walking into something."

"I can't imagine what it's like for you but I can help you. We can go for a walk around the room and I can learn how to guide you. Once you know where things are it won't seem so scary. I can also tell you what the noises are so you don't have to be scared anymore."

Robyn nodded and held out her hand. Kit took it gently in his and helped Robyn off the bed. Making sure Robyn was steadily on her feet he placed an arm around her waist and walked with her. He led Robyn slowly around the room and explained to her where everything was. Robyn seemed anxious at first but soon grew accustomed to what was going on.

Everything seemed less scary with Kit by her side and Robyn soon began to enjoy herself a little. Kit treated her the same way as he always did but with more care. Her emotions were tumultuous at best lately but things seemed less bleak when Kit was with her. He could always cheer her up and make her feel like the most important person in the world. She felt safe with him and more comfortable within herself and her blindness.

Kit came upon an idea and mentioned it to Robyn, "Why don't I blindfold myself? That way I can understand what it's like for you. I'll get you sat back on the bed and I'll try it."

Robyn shrugged again but had a smile on her face this time, "whatever turns you on."

Kit smiled a little and led Robyn back to her bed, he lifted her up gently and set her on it before removing a pillowcase from a pillow.

Kit looked around and ripped the pillowcase in half before saying to Robyn, "you didn't see me do this."

Robyn chuckled a little, "I don't suppose for a moment I did. As you well know I can't see anything you do anymore."

"That's true." Kit replied and cheekily pulled a face at Robyn.

"I know you're doing that."

Kit stopped pulling his face in surprise, "how? Are you faking it?"

Robyn raised an eyebrow, "no, you're just predictable."

Kit guffawed in response. Even though she was blind Robyn could still get one over on him and he was pleased at her good humour.

Tying the pillow case around his eyes Kit walked around and successfully walked into the bed and then into the bedside cabinet with a crunch. Robyn chuckled at the myriad of noises Kit was making and wished she could see him.

Sportacus slowly opened the door to Robyn's room and smiled when he saw what Kit was up to. He found the scene rather amusing and couldn't help laughing quietly.

"Who's that?" Kit asked trying to locate the sound with his arms outstretched and feeling the air. He went in the absolutely wrong direction and walked into the window before turning round to go the opposite way.

Sportacus didn't answer and just watched Kit trying to find him with the same amusement as before. Eventually Kit found Sportacus and felt his face trying to determine who it was.

Sportacus stayed still under Kit's touch and couldn't help but laugh when Kit touched him as if frisking him.

Kit smiled triumphantly when he thought he knew who it was and raised a finger, "I know!" he exclaimed, "its Bessie right?"

Bursting out laughing Sportacus shook his head, "You might want to guess again."

"Pixel!"

"No."

"The Mayor?"

"Stephanie?"

Sportacus laughed even harder, being called Bessie was thing but being called Stephanie too was just as funny.

Robyn was laughing as well, "It's Sportacus! You need your ears syringed. I'm blind and you're deaf, what a pair we are!"

Kit turned around to where he thought Robyn was; "Eh? What did you say? I didn't hear." he said cupping a hand to his ear.

All three of them laughed at this joke and Kit took off the blindfold.

"I was close enough," Kit commented and then started laughing again.

Sportacus shook his head while he laughed, "since when did I look like Bessie or Stephanie for that matter?"

Kit shrugged and smiled cheekily. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I have good news,"

"What good news?" Robyn asked.

"I've spoken to Doctor Cole and he said he's happy for you to go home in two days. There are some things that the discharge team and occupational health team need to go over with you like techniques and tips and tricks before you go." Sportacus replied.

Robyn smiled. She was looking forward to leaving the sterile atmosphere of the hospital but was also anxious about returning home and how her friends would treat her. She knew that there would be anxiety on their part with the sudden loss of her sight and how they would cope with that. Her main issue with going home was that she didn't want her friends to see her in such a disadvantaged state.

The next few weeks would be difficult but with Kit's support she was sure she could get through them. Kit would always be there for her and had shown that already by standing by her when most would have run away.


	4. Morning rounds and threats

Robyn woke up and could feel something over her nose and mouth. She recognised it by touch as an oxygen mask and tried to work out why she'd need one. She removed it thinking it unnecessary. Upon trying to recall what had happened the previous evening she found a gap in her memory and it worried her. She could feel hot breath against her arm and could feel the familiar softness of Kit's hair against her skin. She brushed the hair with her fingers and the sleeper stirred and awoke with a yawn.

"What happened?" Robyn asked trying to sit up but she felt dizzy.

Kit stretched before replying, "You don't remember? You took a turn for the worse and had a seizure. You've been having seizures all night. The Doctors reckon you have epilepsy." Kit spoke the last sentence softly but there was no doubting the impact of the revelation to Robyn.

Robyn's face crumpled in sadness and she fought back tears. Despite her evident dizziness Kit gathered her up in his arms and he cried too. When Robyn had collapsed the previous night he'd been terrified when convulsions overtook her body. He'd had no idea what was happening and Robyn hadn't complained of feeling strange. As far as he could recall without dredging up the horrid memory of the seizures Robyn had had to endure she'd been fine. Out of concern the Doctors had placed Robyn on oxygen but only on the condition that the mask be removed should she have another seizure to avoid her being strangled. Kit had been awake most of the night watching over Robyn and had fallen asleep when her body seemed to rest.

Doctor Cole walked into the room to start his morning rounds with Robyn and saw the scene before him. He knew instinctively that Kit had gone against his advice and told Robyn himself that she had epilepsy. Part of him was somehow glad that Kit had done the job for him as he hated to break bad news. He debated whether or not to come back later when both had calmed but he was noticed before he could leave.

Kit laid Robyn gently back down and turned to face Doctor Cole. Had the man been Doctor Trent he would have been severely reprimanded by now but he knew Doctor Cole wasn't the sort to interfere. As strange as the man was Kit liked him, there was something about Doctor Cole which would put you instantly at ease even if Doctor Cole himself wasn't.

"I'm doing my rounds and need to check on Robyn's progress first. I can come back later if it's inconvenient." Doctor Cole suggested.

Robyn spread her hands and replied, "Go ahead." She then turned to where she knew Kit to be, "Unless you have any objections."

Kit shook his head, "Nah," he said to Robyn and then looked to Doctor Cole, "you're very welcome to do what you need to do. We have an ulterior motive anyway,"

"Oh?" Doctor Cole asked with both eyebrows raised.

Robyn smiled feeling a little better, "The food here is awful. If you're in here they won't serve us and we have breakfast delivered especially from an outside source. Our stomachs can't take anything more than that."

Doctor Cole pursed his lips in an amused smile, "I agree. The food is atrocious even though the hospital itself is state of the art and one of the best in the country. I can't stand to eat here either."

Doctor Cole then walked over to the end of Robyn's bed and looked at her notes. He rubbed his chin as he read them and Kit could tell her read them thoroughly whereas Doctor Trent would just skim read them. Once he'd read the notes Doctor Cole placed them back in the little open box they came from and walked over to Robyn's left side.

"I suppose you know the drill by now?" Doctor Cole asked before starting his morning examination.

"Pulse, breathing, blood pressure and how I was during the night and how I feel now." Robyn replied with a slight smile.

Doctor Cole smiled himself and nodded. Due to Robyn's condition all the things she mentioned needed to be done regularly to make sure that everything was as it should be. Doctor Cole placed a small monitor on Robyn's finger to measure the amount of oxygenated blood cells in her body and while the machine was computing he counted her pulse.

"Pulse is normal, good." Doctor Cole mumbled and then looked to the monitor on Robyn's finger, "The oxygen levels are a little low, might be best to keep the mask on for now wherever it's gone. Once they pick up a bit we'll see where they are then."

Doctor Cole went back to Robyn's charts to note things down so far and then fetched a blood pressure monitor from the far side of the room. Placing the cuff around Robyn's arm he began to inflate it and with undeniable skill read what the dial said.

"That's a little low too. You've been feeling dizzy haven't you?" Doctor Cole frowned slightly as he spoke.

Robyn nodded.

"We'll get some food into you and some fluids and see if we can't rectify that." Doctor Cole commented removing the cuff and taking the machine back to where it had been before.

Despite all of the state of the art gadgets that Greentown Hospital used Doctor Cole was still very deeply steeped in the traditional methods such as human touch for pulses and stethoscopes for hearts. He didn't trust a lot of the computerised machines despite using them in theatres quite often. He preferred to use his own wits where he could and was often seen as being rather strange for doing so.

Once he'd written the results of Robyn's blood pressure in her chart he walked over to her and flashed his pen torch in her eyes to see if anything had changed there. It was with a slight disappointment plain on his face that he noticed that there was no improvement. He noted this down also and then looked at the pair in front of him.

"Now, I know about what happened last night and you've been booked in for some more brain scans this afternoon. They'll be much more detailed than the last ones. I'm going to prescribe you some medication for the epilepsy which should help settle it down if not control it. Unfortunately due to the events of last night we'll have to put off your discharge until we know what's happening. It could be between three days and a week before you get sent home."

Kit and Robyn nodded understanding. There was sadness evident in Robyn's eyes which made Doctor Cole feel great sympathy for the poor blighted girl and also a little guilt. His examinations complete with Robyn he went on to his next patient.

Kit sat next to Robyn on the bed and helped her put her oxygen mask back on. Both of them were very disappointed in this development and anxious about what the brain scans would come up with. Kissing Robyn on the cheek Kit went to find breakfast.

Doctor Cole finished his rounds in very good time and had endeavoured to enjoy a good breakfast from the Hospital canteen but had yet again been let down badly by the food. He made a mental note to himself to bring up the quality of the food in the Hospital in the next director's meeting. Doctor Cole was glad to be a member of the board of directors and the freedom it allowed him. To many people's disgruntlement Doctor Trent was also a member of the board of directors and would decry any mention of the poor food protesting it was satisfactory. The truth was the food was dissatisfactory that it wouldn't even be given to the dead if they could eat. How no one had come down with food poisoning within the hospital was a great mystery to everyone. It was one of those mysteries that could never be solved.

Once he was sure that his breakfast wouldn't reappear as he always felt it would after eating at the canteen he returned to his office. He opened the door and without looking into room before entering closed the door again behind him.

"I wondered when you would come back, Gerald." A voice said from behind him.

Doctor Cole suppressed a cry at the unexpected voice and whirled round to see who it was. He was surprised to see Doctor Trent sitting in his chair. "What are you doing here?"

Doctor Trent smiled and got up from the chair, "I wanted a word with you about the Robyn Rotten case."

"Oh yes?" Doctor Cole replied trying to sound disinterested but failing miserably.

Doctor Trent's smile grew a little at this pathetic attempt and then vanished just as quickly and was replaced by a cold glare. Doctor Trent grabbed Doctor Cole by the lapels and shoved him against a wall before pressing himself closer to his prone colleague.

"You're handing the case over to me. No questions. No objections." Doctor Trent hissed coldly.


	5. Fight, fight, fight, fight

"Doctor Trent! I didn't know you were looking after Robyn now. What happened to Doctor Cole?" Kit asked walking up the corridor towards Robyn's room and Doctor Trent.

Doctor Trent gave Kit the same penetrating glare he gave anyone else, "Doctor Cole is indisposed. His breakfast from the canteen yesterday disagreed with his stomach dreadfully, horrid business really."

Kit nodded and pulled a face, "Give him my best if you see him, won't you?"

Doctor Trent just snorted loudly and went on his way leaving Kit rather confused. An all too common impulse overtook Kit and he pulled a funny face at Doctor Trent's retreating back. A nurse saw Kit pull the face and shook her head while trying to stop herself laughing. Kit held up his arms in a gesture that said, 'what did I do?' The nurse rolled her eyes and carried on with her duties.

Since Robyn's accident things had been very subdued in Lazytown. There was a bitter degree of helplessness in everyone at the set backs that the blighted girl had faced lately. The news of her blindness had been bad enough without the knowledge of epilepsy.

Using forethought before Robyn's return home Pixel had looked up information on both conditions on his computer and handed everyone a hand out of 'need to knows' so they were prepared sufficiently. Particular attention was paid by everyone on the 'first aid' section which told them the 'dos' and don'ts' if Robyn should have a seizure when visiting them. It was with certain trepidation that they memorised these points. None of them had ever experienced epilepsy or known anyone with it and their ignorance of it bred fear of dealing with it.

Sportacus had spent much of his time flitting to and fro between the hospital and town. Kit had chosen to stay in Greentown so he was always close to Robyn and often slept in her room or in various locations around the hospital. Ché had stayed in Lazytown, he was unable to make the return flight home until his shoulder had been dealt with and he wanted to try to smooth things over with Robyn's return to town. He was also something of a watch guard when it came to Sportacus' moods.

Sportacus had blamed himself, naturally, for Robyn's accident and subsequent troubles. The truth was that no one was to blame. It had all happened so fast that no one had had time to act or stop it. No one could have foreseen what would happen and it had to be accepted as such.

Doctor Trent knocked on the door to Robyn's room and upon entering saw that Kit had a pillow case covering his eyes. The Doctor watched with amusement as the young man tried to find him and was concerned when Kit missed him completely and walked into a wall.

"Stupid boy! Are you alright?" Doctor Trent asked removing the makeshift blindfold and checking over Kit.

Kit waved off Doctor Trent's hand and signalled he was fine. He looked down to see that Doctor Trent had a brown envelope tucked under his arm and Kit excitedly stated, "Test results!"

Doctor Trent nodded but his face revealed that the results weren't good, "I have the results as you said. There is something that isn't right with them."

"What?" Robyn asked preparing herself for the worst.

Doctor Trent drew in a deep breath, "you shouldn't be blind. The scans came up with the areas of damage in your brain which caused the epilepsy but there is nothing wrong with the part of your brain that controls sight."

Kit's eyes grew slightly stormy and his temper sparked a little, "are you saying it's all in her head?"

"It might be," Doctor Trent pressed on quickly before he was interrupted, "Physically there is no reason for your blindness. It may be psychological but we can't be sure. Further tests will have to run but they can be done at the outreach clinic. You'll be discharged tomorrow."

Kit shrugged and stated sarcastically, "Well I guess that's an improvement, she's now mad not blind."

Doctor Trent gave Kit a look that told him exactly what he thought of him, "I suggest you step out of the room and get some fresh air from the gardens. I will not have you upsetting my patient."

Kit's temper sparked and ignited at this. He would not be spoken to like a child and especially not by some puffed up Doctor that had no social skills whatsoever. He stamped his foot stubbornly on the ground showing that he wouldn't budge.

Doctor Trent saw this and accepted the challenge. Not caring whether he lost his job or not he landed a blow to Kit's face and pushed him out of the room. Kit narrowly missed crashing into Doctor Cole when the man was walking towards them. Doctor Cole ran to the nearest phone and telephoned security. When he returned both men were grappling and he feared that either one of them could get seriously hurt.

Seemingly numerous footsteps could be heard running down the corridor and several security guards appeared into view and restrained both Kit and Doctor Trent when they'd managed to separate them. Both men were still brimming with rage and testosterone and wouldn't be restrained easily.

Eventually Doctor Trent was dragged off down the corridor to an office to be questioned. Kit was released and was placed on the row of chairs outside Robyn's room and told to stay there.

Knowing instinctively that something wasn't right when he saw Doctor Trent being dragged past him as he walked down the corridor Sportacus ran down the corridor to Robyn's room. When he got closer he could see Kit sitting on the row of chairs outside her room holding a handkerchief to his mouth. There was blood on the handkerchief and Kit looked a little worse for wear.

"What happened?" Sportacus asked taking a seat beside Kit and studying the younger man.

Kit removed the handkerchief and Sportacus could see that his lip was split and bleeding badly. Sportacus pushed Kit's hand back to his mouth and returned the handkerchief to its former place. Kit nodded knowing that Sportacus didn't expect an answer right now.

Doctor Cole stepped out of the room and swallowed hard when he saw Sportacus. He had to explain what had just happened, "Doctor Trent and Kit had an argument. He assaulted Kit and Kit hit back. Unfortunately it's Kit that's come of the worse out of the two. A security guard is questioning Doctor Trent at the moment and when Kit's lip stops bleeding he will be questioned also."

Sportacus looked at Kit with such amusement and concern in his eyes that Kit couldn't help but blush.

Doctor Cole looked to Kit's hands and saw they were bleeding heavily again, the blood had begun to seep through his bandages and without a word Doctor Cole dragged Kit to a spare room by his wrist. He removed the bandages carefully but quickly and gasped at what he saw.

"You've burst your stitches and they've ripped through. Hold still while I remove whatever stitches are still there." Once this job was done Doctor Cole inspected Kit's still badly bleeding hands and shook his head, "You'll have to be referred to the plastic surgery department. I can't treat these. You'll find it on the fifth floor. I'll call ahead right now and tell them to expect you. Consider yourself admitted."


	6. Liar

Two weeks had passed and Kit and Robyn were now home. Kit's hands were heavily bandaged after he'd had plastic surgery to repair his ravaged hands and he'd been strictly instructed to not use them. Kit had been released from hospital two days after Robyn but both had come home at the same time. Robyn had stayed longer for Kit's sake and had cheered him up about his hands.

Kit had more or less convinced himself that his clowning days were over as his hands were so badly damaged and it would be a long time before they were back to normal. Robyn had pulled him out of his dark mood and changed his mind by telling him that she still loved him hands or no. She also convinced him that he could still be a clown without using his hands as he had a brilliant sense of humour and fun to compensate. Kit had replied that no matter what came between them he would always love her and they would work round her blindness and try to discover together why it had come about.

Sportacus' mood had been significantly lifted also after a very long talk with Robyn. They had talked as they had never done so before and with the same overwhelming honesty that Robyn had spoken with when she told Sportacus she didn't blame him for Robbie's death she told him she didn't blame him for what had happened to her. An undeniable truth was present in every word she spoke along with wisdom far beyond her years. They had spoken, cried and laughed together in the time they'd been talking and their relationship had strengthened.

Robyn and Sportacus had been to visit Robbie's grave and Robyn had laid her usual flowers there. It seemed so long since her father's death and yet somehow it felt he'd never died.

Sportacus would have stayed at the cemetery longer but his crystal flared into life and Roby refused to leave. With a promise that he'd return when he'd dealt with the trouble he ran and flipped back to town.

Once Sportacus had left Robyn felt the familiar presence of her father and spoke with an unnatural coldness in her voice, "Tell me why I'm blind. You know, I can tell."

Robbie looked away. He'd feared this more than anything, "When you left the void you were judged. Some spirits thought that you could see too much so they blinded you. It was the light that did it."

"You knew this was going to happen." There was no doubting the accusatory undertone in Robyn's voice. "You lied to me."

Robbie closed his eyes and fought to control bitter tears. "Robyn I-,"

"_YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD CHANGE_!" Robyn screamed standing up and whirling round to where she sensed Robbie to be. An intense anger had welled up inside of her and amplified all of her bad feelings to fever pitch. The anger left her just as quickly and left her soul devastated. She fell to the ground crying with heart wrenching sobs.

"I tried to stop them. They wouldn't listen. There are others beside myself that are trying to change their minds; you are their only contact with this world and an asset to them." Robbie's voice was thick with emotion and the dreadful realisation that he may have destroyed his and Robyn's relationship.

The grief in Robbie's voice halted Robyn's sobs and she lifted her head from the ground. She couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. She was torn in two, one part of her wanted to forgive Robbie the other couldn't bring itself to.

Robbie could see the conflict going on inside Robyn. He knew he should have warned her and cursed himself for not having done. If Robyn never forgave him for this he would understand, it was only what he deserved.

Robyn pushed herself into a sitting position, tears still streaked her cheeks. "Where do we go from here?" Robyn spoke evenly despite the depth of the emotion she felt.

"Is there anywhere we can go? I have hurt you so badly, too badly to ever undo what I've done. I've done you a wrong no father should do. I'm supposed to protect you but instead I've destroyed you."

"Everyone makes mistakes. The sin is also mine. I've hurt you badly, worse than you've hurt me. We can't fix what we've done or forgive it but we can try to put it behind us."

"I'm willing to do that. Will we ever have what we had before?" Robbie spoke with trepidation.

Robyn stood up, "only time will tell."

Sportacus arrived in town in record time after his crystal beeped and he saw the trouble had already been sorted when he got there. Trixie had tried to do another stunt, despite the fact that she was no longer a child and should have grown out of such things by now, and it had gone wrong. Ché had been close at hand to rescue Trixie and had reprimanded her also.

Ché's style of saving people differed from Sportacus' considerably and unlike Sportacus he would scold stupidity. This had fallen rather sourly with both Trixie and Sportacus. A mild argument had ensued between Ché and Sportacus over Ché's handling of things. The argument soon finished and both men shook hands after agreeing that they did things differently and were perfectly happy with their own techniques. Ché had apologised to Trixie and his apology had been accepted. Trixie apologised also and promised never to do it again before adding that it wouldn't be in Ché's presence.

Once everything had been sorted Sportacus made his way back to the cemetery to bring Robyn back home. He contemplated upon the fact that his pride for Robyn grew stronger each day with everything she did. There was no apparent trace of Lily at all in her and it put Sportacus at ease considerably. His greatest fear was that Robyn would turn and end up like her mother but as each year passed and Robyn grew older this fear faded further and further.

Robbie saw Sportacus long before he entered the cemetery and warned Robyn of his return. With a solemn promise that they would speak again when they were alone he vanished. Robyn knew that Sportacus would be able to tell that she'd been crying she could never hide anything from him even if she had the will to do so. She couldn't lie to Sportacus, the art of lying wasn't in her and she knew that her and Kit's secret would come under threat. She knew Sportacus was behind her when she heard his footsteps.

"Is everything ok?" Sportacus knew it wasn't.

Robyn shook her head.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, you know can."

Not able to find the words to speak Robyn shook her head again.

Sportacus frowned slightly. Robyn would always tell him what was wrong when he asked. Something was holding her back and he wanted to know what. Knowing that Robyn wouldn't tell him by herself he tried to guess.

"Is it that time of the month?" Sportacus started with what he though the most likely thing was.

Robyn shook her head.

"It's not Kit is it?"

The answer was the same.

Sportacus was about to make another guess when Robyn took a sharp intake of breath and fell to her knees. He rushed over to her just as she hit the ground and she convulsed in the throes of a seizure. Following the advice in his hand out he didn't try to restrain her and let it play itself out as hard as it was. It scared him when he saw a blue tinge to Robyn's lips and he found out it was due to irregular breathing after looking it up in the hand out.

Once the seizure had ended Sportacus put Robyn in the recovery position and waited for her to regain consciousness.

Little did Sportacus know that someone else had been watching the whole thing and that witness shook with a ferocity of emotion he'd never felt before. Until now he was unaware of how serious his daughter's condition was and he was shocked to his very soul.


	7. Advice where it's needed

Kit wandered around aimlessly and bored. His hands hurt and he was getting fed up with not being able to use them. Wounded pride was an uncommon for thing for him as he wasn't typically a proud person but being so dependent on other people made him feel silly. Kit's life had been a gruelling struggle almost from the start and he'd always been accustomed to watching out for himself and being independent. The dependency he'd been forced into by his injuries was a bitter for him but still he continued as his ordinary self.

Ché quitted his airship when he saw Kit and decided to have a word with the young fellow. Something had been bothering him recently and he wanted to discover the cause of this something.

"Where's your other half?" Ché called walking over to Kit once he'd climbed down his ladder.

Kit turned almost startled at the unexpected call but greeted it with a smile nonetheless, "Outreach clinic. Doing some more tests and seeing about her medication. Only one chaperone at a time is allowed so I let Sportacus go with her. They should be back soon, hopefully."

"How are the hands?"

"Painful and rather annoying. They've bandaged them with the sole intent of me not using them. It looks like I'm wearing two oven mittens."

Ché chuckled sympathetically, "It does." Ché paused and then asked the question he'd wanted to ask, "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"There is method to my madness. I'm wearing a skirt because when I need a wee I can't hold my willy because I can't use my hands. I also can't pull my underwear down and I didn't want people doing it for me. With a skirt on all I have to do is squat."

Ché looked at Kit with a variety of different expressions crossing his face. He had to admit that it was an ingenious idea even though it was one he'd never use himself. Kit seemed rather amused at the looks Ché gave him.

"Whose skirt is it?" Ché asked finally intrigued by Kit's ingenuity.

"Bessie's. I had to ask all the girls in town and none would lend me a skirt. Robyn would have but they were all too long, Sportacus has a thing about her showing herself off."

"I understand that." Ché broke in well aware of his friend's attitude to such things.

Kit suddenly seized upon a thought and asked the question that had popped into his head, "Is he frigid? I don't mean nasty but in the sexual sort of way."

Ché opened his eyes wide at the plainness of Kit's question and how it had been asked. He then burst out laughing and almost fell to ground because he was laughing so hard. The question had been entirely out of the blue and had been asked so casually it seemed unreal.

Once he'd recovered himself Ché straightened himself up and cleared his throat. He couldn't rightly give Kit an answer to that question. It wasn't out of politeness regarding Sportacus' personal life but because he didn't know. He and Sportacus had been friends for many years and thinking back Ché realised he'd never once seen Sportacus with a woman nor heard him speaking of one. Shaking his head he tried to recall any attraction that Sportacus may have shown to any variety of women that he'd met but there was nothing there. It was extremely odd.

Ché simply shrugged as an answer to Kit's question. Kit pulled a face which showed both confusion and a little disappointment. If anyone were to know a lot about Sportacus it would be Ché. Ché's shrug had confused him somewhat as it showed that Ché didn't know either.

Kit set himself a task to find out the truth, 'perhaps Robyn might know something,' he thought to himself. It was quite likely that Robyn would have been told something in passing or reference more than factually. Looking up he saw the airship returning and decided he'd ask Robyn once Sportacus was out of the way. Asking Sportacus directly was out of the question just yet and would most likely be like talking to a brick wall.

Sportacus jumped down from the airship and offered to carry Kit up the ladder as he knew that the younger man wanted to see Robyn. Kit agreed and was quickly carried up. Sportacus returned back to the ground and Ché could see there was a slight sadness in his friend's eyes.

"What's wrong, amigo?" Ché asked a little concerned for his friend.

Sportacus shook his head, "she won't talk to me. Something happened in the cemetery whilst I was arguing with you and she won't tell me what it is. She always tells me things but I can't get anything out of her. She's also hardly eating. I don't know what it is. Have I done something wrong?"

Ché nodded understanding. "I've been a father sixteen times, a grandfather twenty times and a great grandfather six times. That's forty two children in three generations and believe it or not but they are all different. They're a mix of me, my wife and their parents and grandparents. Some of my children either spoke to me or their mother or some of them spoke to neither of us. It was hard but I learnt that if they didn't want to talk they don't talk no matter how you try."

"Is this supposed to help?" Sportacus asked with a doubtful tone in his voice.

"It will if you hear me out." Ché scolded annoyed at being interrupted, "Robyn will tell you in her own good time if you leave it alone. The more you pressure her the more she will run away. Whatever happened has most likely put her off her food and you're making it worse. It sounds harsh but leave her alone, she'll sort this out on her own."

Sportacus wasn't sure that this was the right way to deal with the problem but agreed to try it nonetheless. If anyone knew anything about bringing up children it was Ché and despite this bit of advice being doubtful Ché's advice had been infallible in the past. He'd often asked Ché over the many years he'd been looking after Robyn what he should do when and how to approach things and it had always worked. The letters Ché always sent back were full of pointers and some with spider diagrams or flow charts to make things even easier. Without Ché's guidance bringing up Robyn would have been harder than it had been and Sportacus didn't know how he'd have managed.

"Ok," Sportacus began, "I trust you. I'll try it. If it doesn't work Robyn always has Kit, he seems to be better at cheering Robyn up than me."

Ché nodded, "he's almost the same age as her give or take three years. He's also been through a lot much like Robyn. They understand each other. Perhaps he's easier to talk to because Robyn's concerned she might hurt you by telling you certain things. You worry about her too much and she knows that."

Sportacus couldn't deny this. Sometimes he thought that Ché knew him too well. They had been friends for more years than he could count and his friend's departure from town in a few days would sadden him but they could still keep in touch. Letters had been their main form of correspondence for a very long time and as much as Ché's visit had been a surprise it had been very welcome.

Sportacus smiled and hugged his friend and the gentle giant returned the hug. He would miss Sportacus but they would see each other again.


	8. Heart to heart

"Come on. Eat up or your salad will get cold," Kit stated warm heartedly.

Robyn couldn't help but laugh at what Kit had said, "Yes daddy," she replied in a childish voice.

Kit smiled and patted Robyn on the head drawing more laughter. "Speaking of daddy," Kit began, "have you seen or rather spoken to yours recently?"

Robyn's face fell and she shrugged. She'd rather not talk about her last encounter with her father.

"Talk to me," Kit said kneeling down beside Robyn, he knew something was wrong.

Robyn drew in a deep breath. "He knew that I'd be blind but he didn't tell me."

Kit frowned slightly, "back up a little. How could he know?"

"When I was in the coma I was in a place in between life and death and he came to see me there. He told me nothing would change if I woke up from the coma. When I spoke to him in the cemetery he said that I'd been judged when I'd woken up by people there who thought I was able to see too much. He knew it was going to happen yet he didn't tell me until it was too late. I feel so betrayed."

Kit could understand where Robyn was coming from but he could also understand where Robbie was coming from by doing what he did. It was his job now to see if he could make Robyn understand that as well. He knew that Robbie had had no intention of hurting Robyn at all but it would have ended up with Robyn getting hurt even if he had told her.

"I don't blame your dad." Kit paused gauging Robyn's reaction before continuing, "If he had told you what was going to happen this would have turned out the same way. Its two sides of the same coin, the outcome would have been the same. It would have been much harder for you if he had told you, knowing that you'd be blinded before it happened. Yes, you've been very badly hurt by this but think how he feels. He had to watch as his daughter's sight was taken from her and he was powerless to stop it. Right now he probably thinks you hate him and that would be a torture beyond comparison for him. I'm not saying forgive and forget or kiss and make up because there was wrong on both sides but at least try to talk to him. Clear the air a little and things will get better."

Robyn nodded. Kit's words made a lot of sense and it was true that they'd both been wrong, her and her father. Robyn had laid the sole blame on him without for a second considering his feelings and had hurt him just as much if not more than he'd hurt her. She felt guilty for what she'd done and said. She hoped she'd be able to speak to her father again soon so she could try to work things out with him.

Sportacus popped his head into the airship before the rest of him so he could see if it was safe to come up or not. Satisfied that it was safe he finished climbing up the ladder and greeted the two youngsters when they noticed his arrival. He saw an empty plate and was very happy, Robyn had eaten the lunch he'd left for her and smiled at Kit who he knew had persuaded her to do so. Kit winked in response and smiled too.

"What are you guys doing later?" Sportacus asked breaking the amenable silence in the airship.

Kit made a face and looked at Robyn seeing that she was making a face too. Neither of them had thought about their plans for the rest of the day. Sportacus chuckled and realised that he hadn't made any plans either. 'Perhaps we can do something together,' he thought to himself trying to figure out what they could do. Looking out of the window briefly Sportacus caught sight of the lake and he smiled.

"You want to go swimming?" He asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Robyn and Kit both nodded at this, it seemed like a good idea. Being that it was nearly summer it was warm enough to swim and it would be fun to spend some time by the lake. Kit then realised there were two major problems with going swimming.

"I can't go." He said reproachfully.

Robyn seemed a little disappointed about this, "why?"

"One I have no trunks and two I have no hands." Kit explained.

Sportacus was on the verge of slapping himself on the forehead. It was perfectly obvious that Kit's hands were bandaged and he kicked himself. Thinking about it as well if Robyn had an epileptic fit while they were in the water she ran the risk of drowning. With swimming out he really didn't know what to suggest.

"Fishing!" Robyn exclaimed excitedly, she'd also been thinking about what they could do.

"Brilliant!" Kit and Sportacus said at the same time and then both laughed.

Robyn smiled, "glad we're agreed on that then. It's something we can all do or rather something Sportacus can do for us seeing as he has both hands and eyes. He also needs to practice sitting down for longer."

"How come?" Kit asked both amused and confused.

"Mainly because he's unable to sit down for more than fifteen minutes and can't sit still. Every Christmas when we have dinner round the Mayor's he's told off and because he can't move he taps his hands on the table in between courses and it gets very annoying." Robyn replied with a mock scowl.

Both Kit and Sportacus chuckled. Kit looked to Sportacus and all Sportacus could do in his defence was raise his hands and shake his head. Having finished with talking Sportacus gathered up his fishing gear and took it down to the ground before doing two relays up and down the ladder to bring first Kit and then Robyn to the ground.

Ché saw the three leaving the airship and guessed that the equilibrium had been righted between Robyn and Sportacus. Deciding to see whether or not his assumption was correct he went over to them, his long strides taking him there in no time.

"Where are you three off to?" Ché spotted the fishing gear just as he'd asked the question.

"Skiing. Care to join us?" Kit joked keeping a remarkably straight face.

Ché made an enthusiastic face which bordered on melodramatic, "yes I'd love to. I've never been skiing on a fishing rod before, should be very interesting!"

All four of them laughed at this little discourse. Kit had a remarkable way with words and could ask the simplest question or make the simplest comment and at the same time make it funny. Ché thought back upon Kit's earlier question as to whether or not Sportacus was frigid and couldn't help but smile. The boy was very witty he had to give him that.

"Are you going over to the lake to fish?" Ché asked hoping he'd be invited along, the lake looked very inviting from the air and he loved fishing.

Kit smiled wryly and then replied, "No, we're going to fish right here."

Ché gave Kit a dark look before bursting out laughing. "It's just one quip after another with you isn't it?"

All Kit could do was shrug and smile.

Sportacus invited Ché along to fish with him and explained that the two youngsters were going to let him do all the work. Ché chuckled at this and clicked his tongue at the two with mock anger on his face. All four set off together and made plans to enjoy a whole afternoon by the lake.


	9. Go fish

Ché stood up to his chest in the lake and studied the water with his eyes for his target. A glint of silver came towards him and he made to grab it but the fish escaped from his hands. Overbalancing Ché fell face into the water and pulled himself up quickly. He could hear laughter coming from the shore and looked over to see Kit and Sportacus laughing at his misfortune. Ché directed a level glare at both of them and tried to think how he'd have his revenge. Coming upon an idea Ché waded with deliberate slowness back towards the shore. His eyes held a threatening glint and both Sportacus and Kit felt a small hint of fear.

The presently not so gentle looking giant continued wading towards the shore and kept an eagle eye on both of those that had laughed at him and with the slightest move they made he would charge. When Ché was a mere metre from the shore the other two men made to get up but were almost instantly snatched up by Ché, Sportacus in one hand and Kit in the other. Ché held both men by the scruffs of their necks and lifting them off the ground effortlessly with almost unparalleled strength turned and walked back towards the water.

Sportacus and Kit laughed nervously at their very precarious position. They looked at each other with worried expressions when they knew what was about to happen. Ché lifted them higher into the air and looked at each man.

"Are you going to apologise?" Ché asked with both eyebrows raised.

Both captives looked at each other and making a silent decision both shook their heads. Before they even had time to draw a breath they were propelled headlong into the water. Ché laughed triumphantly when the two resurfaced and spat out whatever water they'd swallowed. Turning round to walk back to shore Ché rubbed his hands together. Suddenly Ché remembered something and he groaned when the realisation hit him, Kit's bandages. He was about to apologise when the now soaked clown waded past him but was stopped by Kit shaking his head with a slight smile.

"They need to be changed later anyway. The little swim I took reminded me. To make it up to me you can take me to outreach clinic." Kit suggested.

Ché nodded, "when's your appointment?"

Kit thought for a moment, "I think they said three o'clock. What time is it now?"

Ché tried to think and then went over to his jacket and pulled a watch from his pocket, "Two thirty. It's a fifteen minute flight so we better be going now."

Kit nodded and going over to kiss the dozing Robyn goodbye promised he'd back in about an hour. Robyn nodded and yawned. Sportacus who had decided to swim around a little came back to shore and wished Kit good luck. Kit nodded and ran to catch up with Ché who had already started walking back to his airship.

The outreach clinic was something of a half way point between Lazytown and the Greentown hospital. Situated in Crazytown it was in an ideal position to cater for both Crazytown and Lazytown. It had many of the facilities of a hospital except it had no accident and emergency department. There were several on call doctors situated there which dealt with emergency calls and each doctor was furnished with a motorbike and full medical kit.

There were small labs which dealt with blood tests and other such things. The clinic also had several consulting rooms which varied in size. An x-ray department had recently been added as well as a physiotherapy and occupational health department. Doctors that came from the Hospital to follow up on patients had their own rooms there. For minor injuries and surgical procedures there was an operating theatre and day unit which could house patients for a maximum of two days.

The outreach clinic was a welcome occurrence and had been open for nigh on ten years. It had been built because Greentown hospital was badly situated near the centre of Greentown and journeys there could often take too long. It was particularly useful for many things including child birth as there was a full team of midwives there that would be on call to both towns. A heliport had recently been added so patients from either town could be airlifted to the hospital should there be a serious need for it. Robyn herself had been airlifted to Greentown hospital after her fall and without it may have lost her life.

Décor wise the clinic was very modern and comfortable. Upon walking through the main entrance everyone was greeted with a clean, bright and very well arranged reception and waiting room. Each consulting room was extremely well furnished as well and the operating theatre contained state of the art equipment. The clinic overall had been very tastefully decorated and everyone that went there felt at ease in the relaxing atmosphere.

Sportacus sat next to the now sleeping Robyn and felt a little bored. He was amused at the same time with the fact that Robyn had inherited Robbie's penchant for taking naps every now and then. Studying her rested features he could see a little of Robbie in Robyn. She had his lips and ears. Sportacus could also see something of himself in her; the shape of her face and her eyes were the most prominent. Robyn had Lily's nose and eyebrows. Both Robyn and Lily shared slender fingers and lithe figures. Sportacus was glad that certain physical features were the only thing that Robyn had inherited from Lily; he couldn't imagine having to deal with a second Lily.

Robyn's personality had formed mostly on its own and even as a baby Robyn had never given anyone causes to scold her. As a small child she'd always been polite and immaculately well behaved. She had always been bright eyed and bushy tailed, a child to be proud of. Robbie's death had affected her greatly for a long period of time. No one had had to tell Robyn that her daddy wasn't coming home; she'd surprised Bessie by asking if her father was dead and the question had been asked as if the answer was already known.

Sportacus could almost count the amount of times in the years after Robbie died that Robyn would wake up suddenly from sleep and cry out for her daddy. It broke his heart every time he had to remind her that her father wasn't there. Robyn would nod and then turn over effectually releasing herself from whomever's arms that held her. This had happened a number of times in the past and once only recently, nothing could console Robyn when this happened and only rest could numb the pain.

Kit had certainly seemed to work wonders for Robyn. No one had ever seen her so happy when she was with him and everyone could quite rightly see that Kit had never been happier either. They brought the best out in each other and an unbreakable bond had been formed very early on in their relationship. It was bond similar to that of Robyn's and Ziggy's but was different in certain veins. It was true that Kit and Robyn would have their quarrels as they were both as bad as each other in the temper department but they always made up. Either one of them would be peace maker and it seemed to vary as to which one. Sportacus was glad that Kit had shown unwavering resolve to stay with Robyn no matter what happened and he'd certainly proven it.

Sportacus' reverie was broken by a voice, "Hmm?" he queried coming back to himself.

"I said you're staring," Robyn repeated with a slight hint of annoyance.

"How did you know?"

Robyn smiled a little, "you always stare. You don't need to be able to see to know that."

Sportacus chuckled, "you've known me too long,"

"Eighteen years," Robyn stated. "I've lived with you fourteen of those years which is rather hard to believe."

"How so?"

"It just doesn't seem that long. Time's gone by so quickly, I've no idea how I've tolerated you're constant company for that long."

"I'm not that bad." Sportacus smiled enjoying this playful argument.

"No you're not." Robyn agreed. "You've been like a dad if not a dad to me all these years and I'm very grateful. There isn't much you've not done for me and you've always been there." Tears welled in Robyn's eyes as she spoke and she paused unable to continue.

There were tears in Sportacus' eyes too and he was truly touched. He copied Robyn's age old trick and placed a finger on her lips to still further speech, she didn't have to say anything else.


	10. Tattoos in weird places

A question pressed itself on Ché's mind and as much as he tried to shake it off it wouldn't go. It was putting him off his piloting and was grating on his nerves. Finally he gave in.

"Kit, can I ask just why you have a tattoo on your penis?" Ché felt very embarrassed by asking this but he just had to know. He'd noticed the tattoo when Kit had neglected to cross his legs in the clinic when he was sitting opposite him. His eyes falling in that direction had been unintentional.

Kit smiled and suppressed a laugh, "I lost a bet."

Ché turned around and looked at Kit in surprise, "what was the bet about? What kind of wager is a tattoo on your penis?"

"I can't remember what the bet was about but being a cocky bastard I'll do anything. No matter what the wager is I'm always up for a bet." Kit explained and then smiled, "before you ask, yes it did hurt."

"What's the tattoo of?" Ché asked intrigued.

Kit couldn't help by chuckle, "my name."

Ché laughed out loud and almost lost control of his airship, "why do you have your name tattooed on your penis?"

"In case I lose it. In a few years I might get 'if found please return to….' put on it." Kit laughed and was met with renewed laughter from Ché.

Ché was laughing so hard he had to step out of the piloting console otherwise both of them could easily be killed if he lost control. His sides were hurting tremendously but he couldn't stop laughing. Every time he looked at Kit he burst out laughing again and Kit laughed too. Ché doubted if they'd ever get back to Lazytown.

For the sake of modesty Sportacus had his back turned on the lake. Robyn had elected to go swimming after all and didn't want to go all the back to the airship so she swam in her underwear. Sportacus had tried to object but stopped himself knowing that it would prove fruitless. Robyn could be extremely head strong sometimes and like her father wouldn't be diverted from her purpose. Instead of arguing with Robyn Sportacus just turned his back and allowed her to do as she pleased but on the condition she leave the water if she felt funny or tired. Sportacus was reassured by the presence of his crystal knowing that it would alert him if Robyn fell into danger.

Feeling a little uncomfortable sitting on the hard ground Sportacus shifted his weight and then got up. He decided to look around quickly to see how Robyn was doing and was shocked when he couldn't see her. Turning fully Sportacus scanned the lake with his eyes but there was no sign of Robyn. Fighting rising panic Sportacus told himself that if Robyn were in danger his crystal would notify him. He had no need to worry that it had been damaged by getting wet as it was totally waterproof. Upon scanning the area with darting eyes Sportacus fixed on a trail of footprints leading into the small brace of trees near the lake. Judging the size of the footprints Sportacus had a pretty good idea they were Robyn's. Softly Sportacus called Robyn's name and heard a reply which defeated his panic. Robyn had said she'd back in a minute.

"You can't stay long," Robbie whispered.

"I know. I'm glad you found me here, we need to talk."

Robbie nodded, "we do. I have something to tell you and its good news. There are many more people fighting your cause and hopes are that your sight will be restored soon. There will be conditions though that you must abide by or risk losing your sight again."

"I understand. Thank you. I don't deserve what you've done for me."

"You do, believe me you do. You better go now."

Robyn got up a little unsteadily and tried to retrace her steps back. Robbie saw this and guided her out just the way he'd guided her in, vocally. Once he was sure she was safe he vanished to where he'd come from his heart beating a little easier than it had done recently.

Sportacus turned when he saw Robyn emerge from the trees out of the corner of his eye and walked up to her. He gently took one of her elbows into his hand and led her back out into the open. Robyn smiled a little realising that Sportacus had completely forgotten about her lack of clothes but didn't feel self conscious. He was her uncle after all and had seen her in less than he underwear before now.

Putting her clothes back on Robyn heard a noise and instinctively looked around despite the fact she couldn't see anything. The noise happened again and listening harder she distinguished it to be a voice and a familiar one at that. Sportacus had heard the voice as well and told Robyn who it was that was coming. He didn't need to however.

"How are the hands?" Sportacus asked greeting Kit with a smile.

Kit looked down at his hands, "the skin grafts are taking well and I'm healing faster than expected. I have to go back in a week for them to be checked again and the bandages changed."

"That's good news," Robyn joined enthusiastically.

Kit smiled, "it is. You'll also never guess who we saw at the clinic."

"Who?" Sportacus and Robyn queried simultaneously.

"Doctor Cole. Since old Trent got kicked out of the hospital for attacking me there's been an internal investigation and apparently he was fiddling with some staff and even patients. Doctor Cole was threatened by Doctor Trent and got nothing by way of commiseration from the board. The board's main concern wasn't what Trent had done but trying to cover it up and they tried to goad Doctor Cole into it but he wouldn't join in. Doctor Cole found exiled himself to the clinic to get out of the heat, a step down for someone as high up as he was."

Robyn was very concerned about this news, "how is he?"

"He was fine when we saw him. Said he was glad to be out of there. He's one of the on call doctors now so we might see him from time to time, he promised to drop in sometime if he was in the area."

Both Robyn and Sportacus conceded that that would be a good idea and a nice change.

Sportacus' stomach rumbled audibly and the three laughed. All of them realised they were getting hungry and decided to go back to airship for dinner. None of them had caught any fish which was rather disappointing but they'd had fun all the same.

Sportacus walked a little way ahead letting the two lovers return at their own pace and chatter amongst themselves quietly. He heard Kit exclaim something but didn't listen in, he had no business to. Sportacus thought of loosening the leash on Kit's and Robyn's relationship a little. He'd told them to ease up a bit as they seemed to be having difficulty controlling instinct but convinced himself that that would come in time. After dinner he'd go down the store and get a little something that would tell him exactly where the boundaries of Robyn's and Kit's relationship were.

It would be hard for Sportacus to give the couple a little more freedom but he decided to attempt it hoping he'd be pleasantly surprised.


	11. Freedom comes in small packages

"Where's Ché? I've not seen him in a while." Sportacus was a little concerned with not seeing his friend since he'd left to go to the clinic with Kit.

Kit chuckled a little bit, "avoiding me. I made him laugh so hard his sides nearly exploded."

Robyn rolled her eyes, "what have you done now?"

"I forgot to cross my legs in the clinic and he saw my tattoo." Kit explained.

Sportacus frowned in confusion, "what tattoo? How could he see it when you didn't cross your legs?"

Robyn laughed remembering the story Kit had told her about it when she'd asked him. "He made a bet in a snail race once and because he didn't have any money the wager was a tattoo. This tattoo had to be in a specific place and let's just say that Kit lost and got tattooed."

"Snail racing?" Sportacus asked pulling a face, he'd never heard of it. At Kit's nod he continued, "Where's the tattoo then?"

Kit got up and whispered in Sportacus' ear. He also told him about his name being the tattoo but didn't add the joke about 'if found please return to….' As he was still reeling from Ché's reaction.

Sportacus looked at Kit in the same odd fashion Ché had looked at him. He pulled Kit back down to his level and whispered, "How do you read it?"

Making sure that the present company couldn't hear he whispered back, "it was done when it was standing up. When it does stand up the name expands and it looks pretty cool, not that you'll ever be able to see it mind. If you're wondering it did hurt and it hurt a lot and I couldn't walk for a week." Kit added.

Sportacus was about to question Kit further about his appendage but was interrupted by a letter shooting into the airship which was closely followed by another. He opened the first letter and seeing that it was for Kit handed it to him. The second letter was for him from Ché and he went down to greet his friend.

Kit read his letter and saw an earring that looked incredibly familiar taped to the bottom. Absently he felt his ear and realised that the earring was his and had fallen out. The letter had come from Doctor Cole who had found it in his consulting room and in passing sent it back. Going over to the viewing deck to see if the good Doctor was still there he saw a motorbike in the distance heading away from town and knew it was Doctor Cole. He made a mental note to thank the Doctor the next time he saw him.

"Can you lend me a hand Princess, please?" Kit asked.

Robyn nodded, "sure, what do you need?"

"I lost my earring in the clinic but Doctor Cole found it and has sent it back. I know you can't see but can you try and help me get it back in my ear? I'd do it myself but with my hands like this I can't."

"I can try. Be a bit of a challenge and I'm up for that."

Kit nodded and went over to Robyn. He sat on the ground so his ear was more level with her body. Robyn felt for the earring on the letter and finding it removed it. With her other hand she felt for Kit's ear and could remember where the earring was and could feel the small bump at the back. With extreme care and gentleness she returned the earring to where it had to go and was glad when she got it right first time. Kit gave her a kiss and a hug when she'd done it and said he hadn't felt a thing.

Sportacus looked around for Ché and was rather surprised that he couldn't see him. Reading the letter again Sportacus found out that Ché had asked him to meet him in Robyn's flower garden. His trip to the store would have to wait for now and he ran to the flower garden.

"Ah, amigo. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Ché smiled when he saw his friend.

"I move fast but not that fast. Why did you ask to see me here?"

Ché looked around him, "it's very beautiful. It's peaceful too. Robyn's done a marvellous job here, if I could take one part of Lazytown away with me it would be this."

"That's not what I meant." Sportacus stated.

Ché looked at Sportacus with a sideways glance, "I know. I wanted to speak with you before I leave. I plan on going tomorrow morning, my stitches were taken out at the clinic when I took Kit and I've been given the all clear."

"I guessed you had to go sometime. When you get back home send me a letter and give my love to Greta and the family."

Ché laughed, "You'd need an awful lot of love amigo." Pausing Ché sobered and looked fully at Sportacus, "You've been thinking about giving Kit and Robyn more freedom haven't you? Before you lie to me I know you have and I got these for you to give to them."

Sportacus took a small box from Ché's hand and his eyes widened when he read what was in it, "condoms?"

"Yes. Do you want forty two great nieces and nephews running around? You were going to get some yourself but I know you, no resolve in that area. The offer is there for them should they choose to accept it they can do so responsibly. Stay with me in the airship tonight, their night together was ruined and this time they can leave melted candle wax all over your floor. It's been two weeks and I still haven't shifted it all, I'll have to get it cleaned."

Sportacus knew that it was pointless trying to object to Ché's offer. Kit and Robyn's night had been ruined and this was the first chance of having another they'd had in a while. Putting the box of condoms inside of his jacket until he got back Sportacus looked at his friend and smiled. Ché returned the smile and would see to it that Sportacus handed Kit the condoms.

Standing up Ché motioned for Sportacus to stand up to and then walked back to his airship. Sportacus knew what was going on and hung back not wanting to hand the box to Kit, it was embarrassing. Ché noticed Sportacus deliberately hanging back and picked him up so he could carry him back. Foolishly Sportacus tried to struggle out of Ché's grasp and as a reward the arm that held him tightened bringing an end to his efforts. All Sportacus could do was enjoy the ride.

Ché's long strides brought the two back to Sportacus' airship in no time and he said he'd let Sportacus go if he promised to hand the box over to Kit with minimum fuss. Sportacus had no choice but to concede and climbed up the ladder quicker than usual desperate to get this over and done with.

"Hiya, Sportacus. How's Ché?" Kit asked when he saw Sportacus on the platform. "What's wrong?" Kit questioned seeing that Sportacus was looking rather nervous about something.

"Well. Erm. I…I got these for you and Robyn." Sportacus stammered awkwardly and handed over the box. "You two deserve a little more freedom and these are there if you need them."

Kit looked at the box in his hand and didn't know what to say. His large brown eyes sparkled with merriment at Sportacus' discomfort but indignation brewed within him.

"I'm not with Robyn for that." He replied at last and rather sharply, "thanks all the same though, they'll come in handy one day I should expect but not right now. I'll keep them in a safe place until we need them."

Sportacus nodded and took note of Kit's reaction. It wasn't something he'd expected and he felt a little ashamed.

"As Ché's leaving tomorrow and yours and Robyn's night got ruined I'm staying in Ché's airship tonight. Where is Robyn by the way?" Sportacus looked around for Robyn but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Shower. I'll let her know where you are when she comes out. Have a good night and tell Ché if I don't see him before I go that he better come back soon."

Sportacus nodded and climbed down the ladder again. Ché could see even in the waning light that Sportacus' face was bright red and chuckling he slapped his friend on the back. Putting his arm round Sportacus' shoulders he led the younger and shorter man back to his airship. He was proud of Sportacus for taking the first step in easing off on Kit and Robyn.


	12. Trying to let go

Robyn stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to put around her body. The towel had been left on the toilet seat and she'd lived in the airship long enough to be able to find it. Having wrapped a towel round her body Robyn dried her hair with another. She was glad of the fact that the surgery on her brain had been done without her hair being cut. They had found a parting in her hair sufficient enough to do what the needed. With her hair sufficiently dry and the towel around her body secure enough she left the bathroom.

When opening the bathroom door Robyn could hear someone singing. The song was of love and unconditional support. The words drifted around Robyn and she listened to them mystified by the soft lulling voice that sang them.

As if sensing Robyn's presence Kit stopped singing and stepped off of the viewing platform back into the airship, the door closed behind him. He walked over to Robyn and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You better get dressed before you catch cold," Kit whispered kissing Robyn again.

"What was that song you were singing?"

"A love lay I heard a mother sing it to her child once. The song kind of stuck when I heard it."

Robyn nodded remembering the lullaby Robbie had sung for her when she was young. Every time it had been sung it had had an almost immediate affect and was firmly locked in Robyn's memory. Shaking herself from her reverie she went over to her bed and felt for the night clothes Kit had laid out for her. She recognised the feel of her favourite pyjamas and turned to smile at Kit.

"I'll go back outside while you get changed. Give me a call when you're done." Kit offered making for the door.

"What about Sportacus? He's not here is he?"

"I meant to tell you. He's staying at Ché's tonight. Ché's leaving in the morning and we've been given a second chance to have special night together again." Kit looked hopelessly at the door, "the door doesn't answer for me Princess. I can't go out if you don't let me."

Robyn smiled and dropped the towel, "that's because I'm not letting you out."

Kit turned round and was about to say something when he saw Robyn's nakedness. He'd never seen her naked before and she was perfect, more so than he could ever have imagined. A smile touched his lips as her felt a familiar stirring in his groin.

"What are you doing Princess?" Kit asked with a half strangled voice.

Robyn smiled, "I've seen you naked plenty of times so I thought I'd return the favour. You like?"

"Me like, me like very much." Was all kit could say.

Following his impulse he walked up to Robyn he kissed her firmly on the mouth, which was enough to pacify his groin and once the kiss was finished he helped Robyn on with her clothes. Robyn didn't object and knew the reason why Kit was doing this. Neither of them was ready nor willing to take their relationship onto that level just yet. They didn't have to, things were perfect the way they were and they liked them like that.

"When are you going to stop looking out of that window amigo?" Ché asked light heartedly.

Sportacus blushed a little at the realisation that he'd been noticed again.

"I count that as the sixth thousandth time in an hour that you've looked out of that window. Those two are ok Sportacus. You have to learn to trust them. Learn to let go. Robyn is no longer a child and she is able to make her own decisions now. Relax or you'll wake up in the morning with a stiff neck." Ché spoke in a much more serious tone than before.

Sportacus nodded. It would be hard but he had to leave Kit and Robyn be. Deep down he knew that neither of them would do anything that wasn't mutually agreed on. Nonetheless and playing the overprotective uncle Sportacus decided to go back to his airship first thing in the morning when the two would still be sleeping to check on things. With this resolution set in place Sportacus eased himself more comfortably in his chair and spoke with Ché about his family.

Ché's family was so substantial that Sportacus hadn't even met half of them. He knew Ché's wife Greta very well and his first sixteen children but after that it all went a bit grey. Greta was a caring woman yet stern in nature when it came to discipline and would often condemn the antics of her husband. Greta originated from the Island in the North where Sportacus was from and Ché had originated from Spain.

Ché had met Greta when he'd come to the Island to be a hero and they'd fallen almost instantly in love. They were both similar in stature and all of their children were rather tall as well.

Sportacus had met Ché when he'd been old enough to train to be a hero and Ché was also firm friends with his father. He'd been mentored by Ché and their friendship had grown from there. Ché was easily twenty years older than Sportacus but that hadn't stopped their friendship from blooming and strengthening.

It had been a very sad day for all when Ché had had to give his position as a hero when a number of accidents due to his height had occurred. A consolation of Ché's removal from the band of heroes was that he had been promoted to be a mentor for new heroes. The promotion had served well enough and Ché was happy again at least.

"What are you thinking about?" Ché asked when his questions and comments had been unanswered by his companion.

Sportacus woke up suddenly from his daydream and looked sheepishly at the older and taller man in front of him.

"Bed time perhaps? Good idea, I'm tired after today and need my rest. It's a shame I'm not as young as I used to be." Ché stretched and activated his bed, unlike Sportacus he wasn't bound by a rigid bed time.

Sportacus nodded, he was tired too and wanted some distraction from the window. It was pointless him trying to see into his airship as it was too far away for him to see anything. Telling himself off for being so nosey Sportacus walked over to the spare bed Ché had set up for him. If anything had happened in the airship he'd know tomorrow.

Having tried to chase down and catch sleep for well over and hour Sportacus turned his thoughts to Robbie. 'How would he have handled this?' he thought to himself. A part of him replied that Robbie was lucky he didn't have to deal with it and that it didn't know how Robbie would cope if he did. Ché was right about Robyn growing older and being able to make her own decisions and Sportacus having to live with it.

After finally exhausting his brain with the possibilities of what might be going on in the airship Sportacus fell into a light, restless sleep.

Robbie paced up and down invisibly underneath the airship. He'd seen what Ché had handed Sportacus and had all but freaked out. If he wasn't so scared of heights Robbie was sure he'd have been in the airship by now spying on the two to see what they were doing.

"How can Sportacus leave them unattended? How is he handling this?" Robbie asked everyone and no one. There was no point in him having asked the question as no one could hear him.

Giving up his pacing as it was completely futile just as standing the airship was Robbie vanished. He'd soon find out what had happened up there.


	13. Good news all round

It was still dark when Sportacus left Ché's airship. He climbed up the ladder slowly and stopped near the top. Sportacus strained his ears to hear any sounds coming from the inside before climbing into his airship. He could hear nothing so he slowly climbed in and was surprised at what he saw. Robyn was sleeping in her own bed and Kit was sleeping in Sportacus'. In no stretch of the imagination could Sportacus have ever thought that this would have been the scene to greet him. Curiosity overcame surprise and Sportacus desired to know why the two were sleeping in separate beds. Had they fallen out? Was it a trick? Was it an act of good will formulated between the two to make Sportacus feel better?

While Sportacus was standing in the middle of the airship trying to figure out what had happened Kit stirred in his sleep and woke up. Seeing Sportacus he sat up. Sportacus noticed this and looked over to him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Things are fine between me and Robyn. I thought you'd come back early and might freak out if you saw us in bed together again seeing as we were told to 'play things down a little bit' so we slept in different beds." Kit whispered softly.

Sportacus recalled his own words of a few weeks ago when he'd caught Kit lying on top of Robyn and had intervened. Until Kit had said the words Sportacus hadn't been aware that they'd sunk in. Thinking back he realised that Kit and Robyn had been playing things down a little if not a lot. He smiled at the younger man and walked over to him.

'Oh great I'm in trouble again. I'm either doing things wrong or I'm doing them so right they're wrong.' Kit thought to himself and prepared for another lecture from Sportacus.

Kit almost fell off the bed in shock when Sportacus sat beside him and hugged him. The hug was over in an instant but it left Kit confused instead of Sportacus. He looked at Sportacus with a facial expression which said, 'what was that for?'

Sportacus smiled, "Doing what I asked and taking my feelings into account. Thank you."

Kit shrugged bashfully, "don't mention it. You've nothing to fear from me and Robyn; if anything is going to change we'll let you know."

Kit's words were spoken with such earnestness that Sportacus couldn't help but feel a tear in his eye. Seeing the affect his words had had Kit placed and well bandaged hand on Sportacus' shoulder. Sportacus patted the hand gently and then stood up. He walked over to the concealed chest of drawers where he kept his socks and underwear and flung a pair of each to Kit. Kit couldn't help but laugh silently, he had no idea how many pairs of Sportacus' pants and socks he had and was amused that Sportacus' supply seemed endless.

Sportacus was surprised when the pants and socks were given back but then remembered that Kit needed neither as he couldn't use them. He smiled with a hint of embarrassment at Kit who returned the smile. Pulling out a clean uniform from another drawer Sportacus headed into the bathroom.

The sun broke out over Lazytown and morning followed it. The lights in the airship responded and turned on. Kit jumped out of bed and was surprised when he heard Robyn groan.

"Princess?" he asked.

"Mmmmm?" Robyn replied before turning over and burying her face in the pillow.

Something similar to lightning struck Kit and he dashed over to Robyn's bed.

Ziggy walked around watering Robyn's flower garden. He'd promised to take care of it while her sight was out and had done a good job so far. He felt sad for Robyn and even though he was one of her closest friends he couldn't begin to fathom how she felt. Ziggy had worried that Kit's arrival would upset his and Robyn's relationship but his worries were unfounded and proved wrong. Kit had become a fond friend of Ziggy's and had accepted his and Robyn's closeness.

Hearing his name being called Ziggy turned around and saw Kit and Robyn walking towards him. He ran up to them and hugged them both. Both hugged him back and Robyn gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You have a piece of candy stuck to your chin, Ziggy. Let me get that off for you." Robyn smiled as she removed the piece of candy.

Ziggy thanked Robyn and then what she'd just done struck him and he looked at her excitedly. "You….you can see?" he exclaimed jumping up and down.

Robyn's smile grew and she nodded. Ziggy was overjoyed and grabbed Robyn pulling her into a great big hug. Realising he was probably hugging her a little too tightly he let go and smiled bashfully. Robyn smiled and quickly hugged Ziggy.

"Does Sportacus know?" Ziggy asked recovering the power of speech.

Kit nodded, "yes he does and if you see the airship bouncing around it's because he's jumping for joy. We thought we'd tell you before we tell the others."

Ziggy laughed and felt very touched by the action. He was desperate to see how everyone else would react and all but pushed the two into the main part of town so they could break the news.

Everyone heard a great deal of commotion coming towards town and looking out of their windows saw Ziggy dragging Kit and Robyn near town left their houses confused about what was going on. Sportacus joined them after hearing the noise as well. They could see the happy expressions that the three wore when they arrived in town and guessed what had happened. Knowing what the question on everyone's lips was Kit and Robyn nodded and both were pulled into enormous hugs, kisses and cheers.

Once everyone had congratulated Robyn on her sight returning Ché offered the two his congratulations and hugged first Robyn and then Kit. Kit was hugged the hardest and had to remind Ché that he had to breathe to live. Ché dropped him almost instantly and smiled sheepishly apologising for getting over excited.

The Mayor declared that a dinner party should be held in honour of this joyous event and everyone agreed. The time for the dinner party was set for five o' clock and everyone went back into their houses to get dressed and finish their breakfast. Robyn climbed up into the airship with Sportacus and Kit was about to join them when he was held back by Ché.

"Come with me," Ché said motioning for Kit to walk with him. Kit followed confused and wanted to know why he'd been held back.

"I've seen the way you look at Robyn and how you are with her. You are both very deeply in love and I've seen enough people fall in love to know that. I wanted to give you something which you may find very useful in the future." Ché pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Kit.

Kit took the box in his hand and knew instantly what was inside he looked at Ché flabbergasted. "A……a ring? Do you think she'd say yes? Do you think she loves me too?"

Ché nodded, "she loves you just as much as you love her. Everything is back to normal now, more or less, and now is the time to think of the future. Be sure to do things properly and ask Sportacus first, being that he's Robyn's guardian it's only fair."

Kit nodded absently still staring at the box in his hand. Everything had happened so fast today that he was left spinning and with this new twist he didn't know how he was still standing. Ché chuckled at the expression on Kit's face and knew that when the boy woke up a little he'd go to his task. There was no doubt that Kit would ask Robyn today and there was no doubt as to what the answer would be. Ché chuckled again as he left Kit to go back to his own airship.

Kit shook his head and woke himself up. There was one person he had to ask before Sportacus if he could marry Robyn and that was her dad.

Entering the cemetery and making sure that there was no one there Kit called for Robbie to show himself and jumped when he heard Robbie's voice behind him. Kit had already concealed the ring in his pocket and tried to stay calm when he turned to look at Robbie.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kit asked waiting for an answer.

Robbie nodded.

Kit took in a deep breath, "may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Robbie was extremely taken aback by the question and tried to formulate and answer in his mind.


	14. Happy ending

Kit waited tensely for the answer. His heart was beating like a jack hammer and sweat beaded on his forehead. Robbie's eyes pierced him as if judging him and his suitability.

Finally Robbie found the answer he'd been looking for and said with an incredible casualness, "sure. Which one do you want, the left or the right?"

Once Robbie's words had sunk in Kit burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor tears streaming down his cheeks. Finally Kit stopped laughing and picked himself up off the ground.

"I sort of meant the whole of Robyn," Kit laughed again.

Robbie smiled, "I'm sure I can say yes to that. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You look after her."

"I will, you can be sure of that. Thanks Robbie." Kit ran off in the direction of town and went in search of Sportacus.

The search for Sportacus took less time than expected and Kit felt butterflies in his stomach as he too was pierced by Sportacus' eyes. Sportacus looked at him with an angry expression on his face and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes." Was all that Sportacus said.

Kit looked at Sportacus puzzled and then it sunk in. He smiled and Sportacus smiled back.

"Ché told me what he'd done and that you were going to ask me at some point. You have done so much for Robyn that I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. Sorry about the angry expression, I wanted to scare you a little bit." Sportacus was still smiling.

Kit rubbed the back of his head, "believe me, it worked."

"Sorry,"

"No problem. Now I just have to ask Robyn."

Sportacus smiled slightly, "she's in the garden waiting for you, and she doesn't know what's happening."

Kit chuckled and then ran off. Everything was easier than he thought it would be. He'd have to thank Ché later for all his help. While he ran Kit tried to think of what he'd say to Robyn.

Walking into the garden Kit was sure the whole town could hear his heart beating. Seeing Robyn made his heart skip a beat and he struggled to control his breathing. This was his final test and he knew he wouldn't be able to live past today if she turned him down. He walked over to her and prepared to do the hardest thing he could ever do in his life.

Robyn looked at Kit curiously when he knelt down on one knee and took her hands in his. She was about to speak but he shushed her.

"Robyn," Kit began taking a deep breath, "I have loved you from the very minute, the very second I saw you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and have the greatest personality anyone could have. There is no man in the world that deserves you. I know I don't deserve the love you give me but if you would have me I was wondering if you'd consent to be my wife."

A multitude of emotions played across Robyn's face and Kit began to worry she'd say no when she nodded.

"I will." Robyn laughed and was instantly gathered up in Kit's arms.

Kit was so happy he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He spun Robyn round and round and kissed her. All of his dreams had come true at once and an intense happiness radiated through him. Robyn on her part with joyfully happy as well and returned all of Kit's kisses with gusto.

The two lover's happiness didn't go unnoticed by several spies that had heard the news and couldn't wait to hear the verdict. Trixie and Ziggy ran back to town as fast as they could and as silently as they could. Both were overjoyed with the good news of an impending wedding and didn't know if they'd be able to contain it for long. The moment Bessie asked what they'd seen the news came out and everyone cheered and were quickly silenced by Ché.

"They'll hear you. Try to look surprised when you're told what Robyn said." Ché scolded in his own fashion.

Both Robyn and Kit were sure they'd heard something coming from town but the sound passed so quickly they couldn't register it as anything more than indistinct. Looking at each other and shrugging the laughed.

"We're going to get married." Robyn said still trying to come to terms with today's events.

"And we can have babies." Kit spoke with growing excitement.

"And grow old together," Robyn added.

Kit laughed, "I can imagine that. You and me in retirement home somewhere having wheelchair races and hiding each other's false teeth. Walking around pretending we're deaf and senile. Being grumpy old farts with no regard for anyone."

Robyn chuckled visualising what Kit was saying. It sounded perfect. The whole idea of spending the rest of her life with Kit excited her beyond comparison and she wanted to tell the world of her joy.

"We better be getting back. I've no idea what the time is and we don't want to stay away too long or they'll send out a search party." Robyn suggested.

Kit sighed and rolled his eyes, "Robyn the ever present voice of reason. You're right though."

Before they left Kit handed Robyn the box with the ring in it and smiled sheepishly, "nearly forgot this. I'd put it on you but as you know my fingers are out of action."

Robyn opened the box and gasped, the ring was beautiful and the box had a small note on the inside of the lid. Reading the note out loud so Kit could hear Robyn said, "If you're reading this note you have my congratulations. It's about time you two did something like this and I hope to see you married soon. I hope you like the ring and it fits. Warmest regards, Ché."

Kit laughed. His already fit to burst happiness surged when Robyn put the ring on her finger sealing their engagement. With one last kiss and a whoop of joy Kit and Robyn made their way back to town.

It was nearly five o' clock when Kit and Robyn finally got back to town and they were surprised to see that the Mayor's house seemed deserted. Kit opened the door nonetheless and both he and Robyn were met with darkness and silence. Cautiously Kit took a step in. Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone jumped up shouting "surprise!"

Robyn and Kit laughed and shook their heads. They could see everyone was expecting the news of the verdict.

Looking at Robyn Kit shouted happily, "She said yes!"

The whole room burst into cheers and applause. More kisses and hugs were shared all round and no one had any idea if the day could possibly be any better.

Once everyone had settled down Stephanie asked for everyone's attention, "I know today is probably the best day we've seen in a while and me and Pixel have something to add to that." Stephanie paused until no one could wait anymore, the suspense was killing them. "Me and Pixel are expecting a baby."

More cheers resonated round the room and Pixel was slapped on the back several times.

With all the news and happiness spread far and wide throughout Lazytown celebrations continued long into the night. For the first time in weeks tears of happiness flowed rather than tears of sadness. Darkness had yet again been overcome by light. Things would remain well and good for some time.

Or would they?


End file.
